Way Of The Wolf
by yeahI'mprettyawesome
Summary: Imayoshi Shouichi is a wolf. And he always gets what he wants.


**A/N: AU-ish? Let's just pretend they are old enough to drink. And sleep around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters, they just feature in my pervy fantasies. :P Don't own the image either; credits to the creator/owner.  
**

It's raining. Imayoshi likes the rain. It reminds him of all things gloomy, which reminds him of sorrow and well, he never denied being a little bit of a sadist.

Speaking of sorrow, he can see, from his vantage point under a huge tree, a figure walking towards him. Well, not necessarily towards him, this person hardly looks like he cares where he's walking to. Dressed in black, slouching, head bowed low, no visible protection from the rain, indeed, he is the very picture of depression. It's only when the he passes Imayoshi that he realizes who it is.

_Takao Kazunari?_

His eyes widen slightly, after which he regains his usual grin and follows the depressed point guard of Shuutoku.

_What are you doing out in the rain, so far from Shuutoku?_

Unaware of his follower, Takao moves to cross the street, also unaware of the truck speeding down the street in his direction.

_Trying to get killed, are we? Midorima will be heartbroken._

Looking around, Imayoshi finds the area deserted, which means there is no one to keep him from walking to his death, literally. Imayoshi sighs.

_Looks like I'll play the knight in shining armor. What a clichéd fairytale._

A hand grabs Takao by the back of his collar and pulls him away even as the truck hurtles past him, right where Takao was about to step. He whips around to find Imayoshi Shouichi, with his "Devil may care" smirk in place.

"You really should look where you're walking, you know." Imayoshi reprimands him slightly, as if he wasn't present to see the entire scene unfold. Takao continues to stare at him with uncomprehending eyes. Shock, Imayoshi assumes.

"Actually, on further thought, it looks like you really shouldn't be walking _anywhere._" Imayoshi continues in that light tone of his. "We should get you dry. There's a bar around here, I think. Come along. Oh, and please _do _look where you're walking."

Though still visibly in shock, Takao manages to follow Imayoshi, thankfully without getting killed.

Once they are settled in their seats near the fireplace, to the benefit of Takao, who's still shivering slightly, Imayoshi, unable to curb his curiosity any longer, finally broaches the subject foremost on his mind.

"You're far from Shuutoku." He starts. Takao makes a non-committal noise as he sips his drink.

"So, tell me, are you lost or are you trying to be?" Imayoshi continues pleasantly, in a tone that one would use to inquire about the weather.

"Not your business, the last time I checked." Takao answers, now that he's warm and has regained some of his color.

"Ah, now that is hardly the way to talk to someone who saved your life." Imayoshi chides.

There is silence at the table for a while. "Trying to. Though I'm not doing a very good job, am I?" Takao laughs mirthlessly.

"Hmmm. I see." Imayoshi muses on this tidbit of information for a while. "Well, I won't ask what your problems are, since you very obviously don't wanna share. But I _will _get drunk with you."

Imayoshi raises his glass. "To a shitty day?" He raises an eyebrow questioningly at Takao.

Chuckling again, Takao holds up his glass too. "To a shitty day indeed!"

* * *

It doesn't really matter who made the first move. Takao thinks dazedly as Imayoshi practically rips his shirt off and studies the expanse of his chest marked by Midorima.

_Midorima. _Takao remembers and realizes what a questionable situation he is in. But then he also remembers the shattering of glass and yells and Midorima and he glaring at each other, hands balled into fists at their sides, trying and visibly failing at not wanting to kill each other. After the last memory, Takao stops remembering and ceases thinking altogether when Imayoshi plants his extremely skilled mouth on Takao's throat.

When they are done, Imayoshi lifts himself off the bed and walks towards the shower. Finally alone, Takao takes in his surroundings. He's in Imayoshi's apartment and there is no afterglow, no contentment, no _Shin-chan. _Instead there is mortification and nausea and the sound of the shower running provides a background to his thoughts as he contemplates how _wrong _the entire situation is.

Slowly, wincing slightly, he gets up and gets dressed in his still slightly damp clothes but he can't bring himself to care. He wants to leave an hour ago, before all of _this _happened. He closes the front door as quietly behind him as he can. He doesn't leave a number or inform Imayoshi of his departure.

Even from the shower Imayoshi can _smell _the shame and guilt and sex wafting from his bedroom; can hear the front door closing as he runs a hand through his hair and smiles.

* * *

Imayoshi isn't surprised when he goes to the supermarket the next day and finds the green haired shooter leaning against a shelf of ready-to-eat ramen, looking supremely pissed off and Imayoshi is guessing it's not because he can't find his favorite brand.

Imayoshi steps up to restock on a college student's staple diet and Midorima catches sight of him. He scowls as he moves towards Imayoshi determinedly. Imayoshi is still grinning and wondering which flavor he wants while he ignores Midorima's presence with the same level of determination. That is, until Midorima grabs him by the collar and slams him into the shelf.

"You bastard." Midorima manages to spit out. Imayoshi knows the he is angry-_very, very much so -_by the way the hand fisted in his collar is shaking. He also knows that Midorima is taller than him-stronger too maybe- and very capable of taking him in a fist fight. But fist fights _aren't _Imayoshi's area of expertise; he is much better at mind games. That's why his smile grows wider and jagged at the edges as he regards Midorima.

"Was I _that_ good? Was Takao-kun so impressed yesterday that he sent you for a taste? Honestly, I am very flattered. But I must say, Takao-kun was practically delightful, so convey my regards to him as well."

Midorima's eyes blaze with unadulterated fury and another emotion Imayoshi is gifted at invoking- hatred. He pulls Imayoshi forward slightly and slams Imayoshi back into the shelf twice as hard. Imayoshi doesn't flinch, even though he's sure his shirt is torn (That's a shame; he liked this one) and that his back is going to bruise and that he won't be able to lie down for a week.

"You _bastard._" Midorima repeats, seemingly incapable of saying anything else.

Imayoshi sighed. "Is there any other reason for you to pay me a visit than to repeatedly state the obvious, Midorima-kun?"

"_Yes. _Stay _away _from Takao. Stay away from Shuutoku. If I see you anywhere near him, I'll fucking _kill _you." Midorima warns through gritted teeth.

Imayoshi has to laugh slightly at this, even though his ribs hurt. Who would ever have expected such crass language from the seeming gentleman?

"Oh? But I believe I saw all that there was? It wasn't that extraordinary anyway. Speaking of, how is Takao-kun? Extremely sorry, I'm guessing, fragile, holed up in your apartment and repenting for his sins?"

"_Shut the fuck up. _It's not your concern. Just stay away from Takao as if your life depends on it, because it _does._"

Imayoshi's smile vanishes at that, a scowl taking its place instead. He could continue this banter until Midorima actually follows through on his very real threat but it's not as fun anymore as it was five minutes ago and Imayoshi is _bored _now, so he decides to end it.

"Oh, lay off _Midorima-kun._" Imayoshi says his name with acid in his tone and Midorima's hold actually slackens a bit."I didn't do anything Takao didn't want. Or at least, anything that he didn't want yesterday. Did he tell you _all _about yesterday? Then he must have told you how _eager _he was, right? And how loud?" Imayoshi muses as he pries Midorima's now frozen stiff fingers from his collar.

He sneers at the shock on Midorima's face and continues.

"If you really want to _save _and _protect _him so, don't leave him out after dark." He leans forward to whisper in Midorima's ear. "After all, it is a _jungle _out here and there are always wolves such as me

prowling about, ne?"

Imayoshi steps backward to admire the petrified and disgusted expression on Midorima's face for a moment before picking up his shopping basket and walking away.

* * *

When Imayoshi gets home, he finds the front door open. He puts on his best smile as he realizes what this means, and practically waltzes into his living room, _very _pleased to find Hanamiya Makoto sprawled on his couch.

"Mako-chan!" He greets pleasantly and receives a grunt and an an acknowledgement of "asshole" as Hanamiya sits up.

Ignoring the reply, Imayoshi sets his shopping on the small kitchenette.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

When he doesn't receive an answer, Imayoshi looks up to find the spider of Kirisaki Da-ichi making his way towards him.

"Heard you went at it with some guy from Shuutoku?" Hanamiya says. It's not a statement, but it's not really a question either.

Imayoshi answers anyway. "Ah yes, Takao-kun. He was… delicious." Imayoshi allows himself a slight chuckle. "News sure travels fast, doesn't it?" He says amusedly, as if _he _wasn't the one who let slip this particular piece of information to one of the Kirisaki players. Not that Hanamiya would ever know that though, Imayoshi is much too discreet for that.

But again, there is no answer to his rhetoric, as he his slammed against and pinned to the wall and his breath whooshes out of him for the second time in the day.

"Why?" Hanamiya growls as he holds Imayoshi's hands above his head.

"Ha? What do you mean "why"? Because I wanted to. After all, it's not as if this-he raises his eyes towards where Hanamiya is holding up his hands- is exclusive. A fact that you have made crystal clear, and maintained even when you were delirious and moaning my name as I fucked you into the mattress."

Hanamiya flushes slightly at this, Imayoshi notices.

"Ne, we are definitely not dating right Makoto-kun? Then does it not mean I am free to do as I wish?"

Hanamiya glares daggers at Imayoshi, who is still grinning ear to ear.

"…I am coming over tonight." He finally offers, and Imayoshi's smirk widens, even though it should be impossible. Then Hanamiya leans closer and bites down on Imayoshi's neck, high enough so that no shirt can cover it. He keeps it up until he draws blood, and is sure that it will leave a mark.

"_Mine._" He purrs against the bruise, so soft that Imayoshi almost misses it, before releasing Imayoshi's hands and swiftly leaving the apartment.

Imayoshi leans against the wall as he fingers the mark of possession left on him. It stings, but the pain is welcome.

"_Yes_, Mako-chan, _all yours_." He whispers as he thinks of all the _fun_ he's going to have tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Imayoshi uses his bastardly ways to get Hanamiya to admit they are dating. God I love this pairing so much! Read and Review please! #Shippingofbastards**

**Also I'm sorry Midotaka shippers! They are my OTP too but the plot demanded this! (T.T) \(*o*)/**


End file.
